Bite and Bark Oneshots (X Reader)
by CrazyObssessedReader
Summary: Rocket x Reader and Groot x Reader sorry no triangle. Used to be called Rocket x Reader, but I really wanted to add Groot x reader. So, i changed the name so now I really have to, and cant be lazy and push it off. All credit of picture goes to the creator
1. A Bit of Trouble

So I've been working on a TMNT quiz and still am working on it. (Seriously I've been on it for months). So I decide to do the most logical thing and just pile up things to do. Anyways I own nothing yada yada yada enjoy. (≧◡≦)

Rocket x Reader

"Oh what's this one do?" you ask Rocket picking up one of his larger guns from his stash. " Leave it to you,(y/n),to find one of my most dangerous weapons. This (y/n) can destroy a moon if needed," he replied snickering at your ability for finding trouble as your face light up with a mischievous smile. "Quill," you call out in an innocent voice," Can we go find to an uninhabited moon." "What?," he looks over at you," No, no, and no. Nothing good ever happens when you got that look on your face," he shudders remembering what happened last time. (Hm you know I might have to make this into a future one-shot)

"Don't worry," Rocket said reassuringly walking to where you were sitting and put a paw on a shoulder," knowing us we'll have to use it someday." You felt your face heat up at his touch even if your shoulder was covered up by your sweatshirt ," Yea I guess your right," you mumbled. "I am Groot (We are landed)," Rocket and you jumped a foot into the air at the sound of the familiar low voice. "Geez remind me to put a bell on you later. Anyways since we are landed I'm going to take (y/n) out for a drink. It's getting to cramped in here," Rocket said walking towards the door. "Wait a second, let me change first," you whined. When you came back Rocket's jaw dropped when he saw what you were wearing.( 2011/02/fashion-... or whatever you want). You gently push Rocket's mouth shut,"You're going to catch flies like that. Besides we're wasting precious drinking time." You said mentally adoring his lovesick expression. "You look gorgeous in that, but maybe you should change. The people here are very messed up ya know. I don't want you to get hurt." Rocket said worriedly snapping back into reality. "Don't worry babe I got like five knives, a taser,and a shot gun. I'm sure I'll be fine," you said doing your best to soothe Rocket's worries. You weren't sure if it worked or not, but you knew for a fact a nice strong drink would fix that.

He nodded ,"Well let's go," he said grabbing your hand. You smile at his gesture letting him lead the way. " (1)The Drunken Clam seems good to me," you said looking up at the neon sign. The instant you walked in the place erupted with wolf whistles, but after you glared at everyone they stopped. (Well actually Rocket pulled out his gun, but you don't need to know that.) Rocket grabbed your hand and pulled you to the bar. After that everyone understood and backed off.

Well everyone but one really drunk guy. "Aw Rocket you're so cute when you're jealous," you cooed as Rocket ordered the extra strong drinks. Rocket opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a guy who choose to sit on the velvet red barstool next to you. "Why have cute when you can have someone like me, sugar?" he slurred. He had messy short black hair and was fairly built, but he was very very drunk. "Ok first of all, DON'T ever call me sugar. Secondly, you're so drunk that you can't walk in a straight line. And third but most important I have a boyfriend, and you can bet that I love him more than an arrogant bastard such as yourself." I said glaring into his eyes. "Fine good thing I didn't buy you a drink cause you're just a pain." He said walking away.

"I hope you have fun with your raccoon good for nothing boyfriend." He called out walking away. That was the last straw, you were so angry your eyes turned from their normal (e/c) to a demonic red. (Don't ask how or why or even how I thought of this cuz I really don't know)You tackled him down to the ground hard not caring (more like hoping) that he would probably end up with a couple bruises and would defiantly feel that in the morning. You stood up and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up before he could get away. "DON'T. EVER. CALL. HIM. A. RACCOON," you screamed at the man before you punched him making him fly across the bar. People gasped at the scene of violence and damage that was caused as he had hit a table. Food flew everywhere making as splattering the walls and floor.  
But you didn't care about any of that when you noticed Rocket had moved to your side and had his sharp glistening white teeth bared. Now the guy was really mad he punched you in the cheek, and you knew that your cheek would defiantly be a different color in a while. He grabbed you by the shoulders, but before you could do anything Rocket shot him with his Quadruple Barrel Shock Rifle which thankfully he had set it to stun, and the man would be out and about in a day or two. "No one hurts my girl," Rocket snarled grabbing and squeezing your hand.

You lovingly pulled him into a hug loving the softness of his fur, and gently kissed him. You purred as he caressed your soon to bruised, but he did it so gently that it didn't even matter. You didn't want this moment to end, but all good things must come to an end. So, you regretfully set him back down onto the filthy bar floor. Rocket scurried towards the bar and grabbed their drinks. "Here," he said handing yours to you," I have a stash on the Milano, but don't tell anybody else I don't want them drinking me dry." You smiled at him nodding, but you knew that knowing Rocket that it'd be impossible for anybody to drink that much.

You left the bar a drink in hand, leaving behind a bunch of scared people. None of that mattered though all that mattered was that Rocket was holding your other hand.

(1): Kudos to you if you got that if not the name is from Family Guy. I just couldn't think of a bar name besides that.  
How'd I do? I'll try and update as much as possible and I think it will be reassuring that I did this in a day. Which is indeed lightning fast for me. Hope to hear your thoughts about this so review please. It helps fight writers block. With that I leave you ta ta. ≧✯◡✯≦✌


	2. Don't Wake Me Up

Oh my gosh guys thank you for all the comments, hearts , and just plan reading this. I'm so sorry for the wait. 3 words I hate school. Anyways I'm so glad that there is others that want some Rocket x Readers. I will try to add some Groot soon. Also let me know if you spot any mistakes. It drives me crazy to find them in others stories. I did do some editing in the last chapter, but nothing so major that you have to go read it again.

Rocket x Reader

It's was six in the morning, and you hadn't gotten a lick of sleep yet. You were helping Rocket out with another one of his "impeccable and lethal doomsday machines". You weren't sure if it was as dangerous as he exclaimed it was ,but knowing him it probably was. You just hoped you get to use it one day. Which was most likely. Rocket was getting pretty impressed with your target skills after a couple lessons with him. Not that would mind if you didn't spending time with Rocket was a gift within itself.

You yawned starting to get a bit heavy eyed. The chairs surrounding Rockets project were rock hard, and you absolutely hated them. You made it a note to make Quill get something more comfortable, or at least let you get some cushioning for them. You squirmed around getting very uncomfortable, and your butt was completely asleep. "At least part of me gets to sleep," you thought to yourself. Rocket himself gave out a loud yawn. "Aw stop it (y/n)," he muttered," yawning is contagious and I don't want to go to sleep yet, sweetie. I still have got plenty work to do." "Ugh why is this taking so long," you groan getting a bit crabby. "Um you see I have to fix some things on the Milano, because I may or may not of used a lot of her parts to make my weapons and other goodies, and as you know I have made so many during the time I've been here. I'd say its a worthy sacrifice, but Peter being his usual cry baby self demanded that I put every part back. He said we'd go to a junk yard later for parts. I can't go too long without any good bombs or weapons. So, he better keep his word or I'm tearing this ship apart again." he rambled.

You didn't mind his rambling, but you were too tired to barely comprehend him. Soon, you were lulled to sleep by his rough handsome voice. Your head hit the table with a loud thump, but you didn't care and soon you were whisked off into dreamland. Let's just say you were enjoying every second, because your dreams were filled of a certain little trouble maker.

He chuckled watching you sleep. He debated waking you up, but decided against it knowing how tired you were. Gently he lifted you up bridal style and carried you to your bed lovingly pulling up the covers. He was about to leave when he heard you mumble in your sleep,"Rocket don't leave me." Carefully jumping up on your bed he whispered," I ain't going anywhere." Finally, deciding to give into the pleasure of sleep after a hard day of work. He buried his nose into the crook of your neck, and curled up into a ball. Before giving it all to darkness he inhaled your scent, and gave off a little was too tired to stop himself, but was glad that no one was awake to hear him.

It was 2 in the afternoon, Rocket and you were no where to be seen. Peter was getting a bit frustrated there was work to be done, and he noticed that the Milano wasn't finished. The parts finished now looked brand new, and there were few things left to do so he didn't let himself get so worked up about it. "I'm going to go wake them up." Peter announced to everyone well at least everyone who was conscious. Everyone stopped what they were doing eyeing Peter with worry."I am Groot." Groot replied his familiar catchphrase was filled with worry and doubt. Gamora grabbed him by the shoulder wearing the same worried face stopping him from walking any closer to his doom. "I'm not sure that's a great idea. You know those two hate being woken up," she said saying what was on everyone's mind. "Well I cant just let them sleep the whole day away," Peter replied voicing his frustration.

"I'm going to wake them up," Peter said clearly he had enough with the subject. " That Peter is the stupidest plan you've come up with so far. If you must then go ahead, but I for one will not stand by your side for it," Drax said stating the obvious. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They knew what a pain you two were to wake up, and they wanted no part of Peter's insane plan.

Peter shrugged off his teammates worries, and went to the kitchen to grab a pan and a wooden spoon. He calmly walked into your room ( Ya I know they probably all sleep in the same place because the Milano is not really that big, but today it's gonna be like the tardis and it shall be bigger than it looks in the inside.) pan and stick in hand. He smiled seeing your current position with Rocket. He was tempted to just leave you be, but what must be done must be was prepared for anything or so he thought. Once, he got close enough he started banging on the poor metal pan as hard as he could.

You and Rocket shot up lightning fast startled by the clatter of noise. Rocket had his teeth bared in the direction of the noise, and was making a low growling voice. You on the other hand, being a shoot first ask questions later kinda gal (that and you were still half asleep) took the pan from Peter and hit him in the head with as much power as you could muster.

Peter screamed as loud as possible in a very non manly manner. He sprinted like the devil himself was after him still screaming in shock. Rocket finally realizing what had happened just simply stated," That was interesting and all, but when is he gonna learn?" You now fully awake stood in shock for a second. "SORRY PETER," you yelled truly feeling guilty knowing that he probably had a concussion.

"C'mon lets go see if the idiot is gonna make it." Rocket said gently with a hint of sarcasm while grabbing your hand. You made your way to the "living room" with Rocket's hand intertwined with yours. Peter was sitting in a chair with ice pack on his head. " Sorry about hitting you with a pan, Peter. You gonna be ok?" you asked gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ya I think I'll manage," he said. "Good. Now what did you learn today?" you ask trying to sound like a teacher.

"To never ever wake you up," the team (minus you) answered

Sorry if this wasn't the greatest I have a bit of writers block, but I didn't want to leave you guys stranded.


	3. Finding A Home

p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"It's time for my first ever Groot x Reader story. Sorry if you guys are disappointed that this isn't a Rocket story, but the world needs some Groot x style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Groot x Reader /p  
p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / Your eyes widened right there in front of you was a huge tree like man with a raccoon looking thing on his shoulder. You had a feeling that the raccoon wasn't just any old raccoon because most raccoons don't have giant guns. No matter how shy you were and how scary this would be for most you couldn't help, but think this was the coolest thing that has ever happened to you. The tree man noticed your staring eyes, and smiled back at you. You gave him a smile back, but you felt bad for staring. Who knew the things people had did/said to the poor tree. You knew people didn't take a liking to something being so outrageously different. You hoped he didn't take I the wrong style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / Suddenly you heard screaming coming from deep within the town that you could call your own. You saw some man trying to crawl away. He seemed to have badly injured his ankle you could even see bone.A man covered in black armor with a familiar symbol on the chest plate stopped him firmly setting a foot on his back. It only took you a couple seconds to realize that it was one of Thanos' men. A horrid scream brought you out of your trance you looked up to be met with the horrific sight of the man getting his head torn from his neck. Blood was everywhere it even covered the man. He only gave a sickened smile at the sight of his work./p  
p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" You let out a gasp your life wasn't the greatest, but you knew those last moments would forever haunt you. You ran away as quick as you could from this gorey scene hoping that the soldier hadn't seen you. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on your side today your blood ran cold as you felt a harsh grip on your arm. Taking action you dug into your pocket with your free hand,pulling out the emergency pocket knife. You almost ripped your pocket getting out your pocket knife, but you didn't care your main objective was getting away from this heartless man. You plunged the sharp knife into his chest. In shock he let you go, but that didn't phase him for long. He managed to regain his grip on your arm, and broke it with a sickening style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / You uttered a pain striken howl. You turned around to stab him again, but he was laying on the ground twitching every one and a while. It was then you realized that the tree man and raccoon was behind you. The raccoon was blowing smoke from the tip of his could you miss that? Suddenly the tree pulled you into his arms. You honestly didn't mind being in the arms of the seemingly gentle giant he didn't seen like a threat. That and if he did kill you he wouldn't make it as painful as one of Thanos' men."Groot what are you doing?! Saving one girl while theres one of Thanos' men that will kill thousands! Come on attack." The raccoon hissed at Groot. "I am Groot." was the only response the raccoon got. "Groot, eh. Hm haven't heard a name like that before. So far his vocabulary isn't that impressive, but I guess he is helping me so I guess I can't really judge him," you thought silently to yourself as Groot carried you towards what you hoped was style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / Soon a ship with orange and blue hues appeared in your sight. Ever so carefully Groot carried you to the ship and set you in the captains chair. " I am Groot," he said with a joyful smile. You couldn't help, but give him a smile back even though there were sickening screams in the distance. Suddenly Groot grew a branch. He broke it off and gently put it in your mouth. He then massaged your shoulders gently he grabbed your injured arm and twisted it back into its original spot. You bit down on the stick almost breaking it. Groot grabbed the first aid kit and began to wrap up your arm and topped it off with a sling. br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / "Just stay there we'll be back after we help the townspeople as much as we can. Whatever you do though don't touch anything," the raccoon said eyeing you as if you were going to tear apart the ship and its contents the second they left. You gave him a nod of assurence that you wouldn't. They both turned to venture back into the mess of the town. "Wait," you called out to them your voice filled with worry," You'll be ok right?" "Relax kid we got this they don't call us the Guardians of the Galaxy for nothing." The raccoon said with a face full of pride. Groot simply noded along with the raccoon's answer and gave you a thumbs up. You gave a sigh and hoped that they would come back in one peace as you watched them step outside./p  
p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" It has been hours since they had left, and you were worried about your new friends. Even if you didn't even know the raccoon's name, and the only thing Groot has said thus far was I am Groot. You felt more connected with them than any other person you had met so far in life. You forced yourself into a deep sleep. You wouldn't have let yourself sleep if you knew of the nightmare to come./p  
p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" Leaves, branches, wood, fur and blood scattered the ground you were horrified and sick looking at your surroundings. The place you lived was gone and so were your friend your only friends really. You curled up into a ball on the floor. This was all just to much for you. You should have made them stay Guardains of the Galaxy or style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / Suddenly something was shaking you. It was Groot you hugged the sap outta him. "Oh thank God. It was only a dream." you said letting a few tears out. "Aw someone's got a lady friend," you heard a new voice in the room. You let go of Groot and turned your head to see a man with brown hair and headphones wrapped around his neck. "Here let me introduce ourselves. Though I know Groot here probably already told you sooo much about us. I am Peter Quill better known as Star Lord. This lovely lady here next to me is Gamora. The guy covered in tattoos is Drax. Last and certainly the biggest pest you'll ever met in your life is Rocket," Peter said enlightening everything. Rocket just stuck his tongue out at his intro. br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / You noticed that they were pretty beat up. They had were scattered with deep cuts. Groot himself was missing a chunk of wood in his chest, but it appeared it was growing back all looked pretty sad even Peter himself. "I'm so sorry," Gamora said pulling you into a hug," we failed all the citizens died. We managed to kill off most of Thanos' men, but some escaped." Somehow this didn't make you as sad as it should you barely even knew anybody there. "On the walk back Rocket here told me how you defended yourself. It wasn't perfect, but with some work I think you could become really good. Would you like to join the Guardains of the Galaxy? If you don't that's okay. I'm sure we could find a suitable home for you somewhere." Peter said gently putting a hand on your shoulder /p  
p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" You honestly wanted to go somewhere new you didn't want to stay here anymore there was nothing keeping you here. Your parents have been dead since you were a tyke. "Of course I will I think I finally found a home here. Even though I just met you guys I got a good feeling about this. I was an orphan there, and was only abused there. I trust you guys though, and I'm sure I'm gonna like it here."br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / Groot gave you a huge smile and twirled you in a big circle, and gave you a gentle kiss. You wrapped your arms around him and returned the gesture./p  
p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"I hope the end wasn't too if I got to detailed with the bloody part. Ive been reading alot of creepypasta stuff. Hm maybe I should make Creepypasta x reader or FNAF onshots. Nah ill do it later finals are coming, and I should really add some Christmas onshots to this. That and I still have my TMNT quiz in my YAY THE FINALS ENDED FOR ME YESTERDAY. Good luck to hose still taking them. Let me in the comments if I should do Creepypasta x reader and/or FNAF x reader one shots. (I probably will do both since I love piling up work) Well that's all for now expect some Christmas oneshots soon. Oh and don't forget to stab that heart button till it turns red./p 


	4. Today's What

sᴏʀʀʏ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ғᴏʀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ sᴏ ʟᴀᴢʏ. ɪ'ᴍ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ɪ sᴛᴀʏ ᴡʀɪᴛɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ нσρє тнιѕ ιѕит тσσ ℓαтє

Groot x Reader

"What is Valentines Day?," Drax asked tilting his head. Peter was rambling on about another Terran holiday."It comes from ancient Rome. Back when I lived on Earth they would exchange cards,gift, candies, and Valentine. Some dubbed it as the day of romance," he explained. "Rome?" Drax asked becoming more confused by the second. You sighed and shot him a look that said don't ask. Peter had gathered everyone in the main room. Groot who had waken up earlier had already learned what today was unbeknownst to you, and had gone back to his room with a plan in mind. You just thought he was exhausted and left him be. You sighed wishing that Drax would just stop asking questions. You knew how much Peter went on and on about Earth and their traditions. He spoke so much of Earth you felt as though you've been there yourself. Groot brushed out of his room grinning ear to ear and beckoned you to come into his room. (Don't you dare take this wrong Groots a sweet innocent thing)  
You took a step into his room and you saw flowers everywhere of all colors. You gasped," Groot you shouldn't have you and I both know it takes a lot out of you." Groot just smiled up at you like a lovesick puppy and sat on his bed hugging you lovingly. You kissed Groot's cheek, " I love you too," you whispered resting your head on Groot's chest. Groot kissed your head and began braiding your hair weaving in a flower here and there.

σн му gσѕн ιм ѕσяяу яєα∂ιng тняσυgн тнє ѕтσяу ι кnσw ιтѕ ραтнєтι¢ ι ʝυѕт wαnтє∂ тσ ρσѕт ѕσмєтнιng fσяgινє мє fσя ιтѕ ѕнσятиєѕѕ ι αм nσт єνєn gσιng тσ wяιтє α яσ¢кєт σиє вυт ∂σnт уσυ wσяяу ιм nσт gινιng υρ


	5. Too Much Christmas Music

p style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Oh my gosh. Thank you all of you. Five weeks and so many reads. All of you are so frakin awesome. Im so happy that so many like this story I'd like to hug you all. Merry Christmas or whatever you guys celebrate. (◕‿◕✿) /p  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Rocket x Reader /div  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /div  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" You had heard Peter's Christmas tape too many times. Sure you had to listen to The Awesome Mix tape all the freaking time, but after going through this tape once you were done. Now you wanted to rip it apart into tiny little pieces and burn it. So now you were currently hiding out in Rocket's workshop. Rocket was working on another bomb which he swore he'd put in a box. You could still faintly hear the music, and it was slowly driving you insane. "Rocky," you called out in a childishly whiny voice. "What," he said glancing up at you from his project. "Are my ears bleeding? Cause it feels like it," you said continuing on in your whiny tone. "No, but mine will soon. I have better hearing than you. C'mon lets go annoy Peter till he changes the music or before we all go insane and kill him and the tape," he said getting up and pulling you towards the door. br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" / You walked into the living room to see the whole crew in the room. Both Gamora and Drax were arguing with Peter about his music choice, and sweet little Groot who could now go out and about away from his pot was mindlessly dancing with the music. Rocket put his finger to his lips, and slipped silently towards the stereo . Making absolute sure that no one noticed him he quickly pulled out the tape. Gamora let out a big sigh of relief "That was touture," she muttered. Peter crossed his arms "Why can't I just listen to Christmas music?" clearly frustrated with the outcome of everything. Drax held his forehead "I have never such a painful headache in my entire life," he groaned. Rocket massaged his ears " Never again," he hissed. Poor Groot was on the verge of tears you pulled him into your arms as he started bawling his eyes out. /div  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /div  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" Swiftly you snatched Peter's walkman and headphones and the disgared Christmas tape. You put the tape in the Walkman and pressed play turning down the volume a bit and slide them onto Groot's ears. You handed Groot the Player and gently set him down. You popped the Awesome Mix back into its rightful spot in hopes to satisfy everyone's needs . Peter held his unhappy expression for a bit longer, but once he heard Hooked on a Feeling he smiled and sang along to the tune. Groot was happy to hear the joyful Christmas music and continued to dance. Everyone else were glad that they didn't have to hear the annoying Christmas music and went along their way./div  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /div  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" "C'mon,(Y/N) I wanna show you a Christmas tradition that ain't half bad," Rocket said as he pulled you to the nearest door way. "What's this all about, Rocky?"you said noticing nothing special. Rocket just pointed upward with a misheveious grin. You looked up to see mistletoe, but before you could even comprehend what it meant Rocket pulled you into a loving kiss./div  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /div  
div style="font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Sorry I took so long, and is so worry I've already planned out the next chapter. It will be a Groot one and full of fluff it shall be. Love y'all. Don't forget to stab that heart with your finger till it turns a bright Christmas red. (For y'all on Watt pad make that star light up)/div 


	6. Hot Chocolate Makes Everything Better

Beware this may get very fluffy.

Groot x Reader

You were surrounding by the team and they were all barely alive."I knew we shouldn't have taken you in. Now its your fault that were gonna die. If we didn't have to watch your back we would've been just fine.I didn't even get to find my father." Peter said pointing an accusing finger at you. "I never got to avenge my family. Now Thanos will never pay for what he's done." Drax said sobbing. "I wanted to start a family with Peter, but now I can't I hope your happy," Gamora said heartbroken. "I am Groot," Groot said not even bothering to look at you. "He said I hate you," Rocket said his voice full of venom. That sentence alone was enough to make you let free the tears you had been holding. " Oh boo hoo,(Y/n), you're dying," Rocket said with no trace of empathy. One by one a force killed them off you wanted to help them, but you couldn't move from your spot on the ground. You sobbed violently as the force snapped the necks of the ones you loved the most. Once only Groot was remaining and everyone had been tossed aside. The force took it precious time. Groot was yanked up into the air he gave a little whimper. "GROOT NO!" you screamed out practically ripping your vocal cords. You tried to look away, but you couldn't a sickening snap was heard. You finally being able to move ran to Groot and the others. You didn't care if he said he hated you, you still loved the sap outta him. Gently you pulled his lifeless body into your arms and sobbed into his chest.

You felt yourself being dragged away. "No please don't take me away from, Groot," you begged softly since your throat was still sore. You opened your eyes to find yourself being cradled in Groot's arms. "Thank God your alive. You don't hate me do you. If you do I'm sorry. I don't know why your mad at me,but I promised. To do anything for your forgiveness," you wailed out. Groot just gently kissed you on your lips,and rocked you in his arms in an effort to calm you. Down. He slowly carried you towards the kitchen, and gently set you down on a bar stool. He rummaged through the cupboards till he found a cup and hot chocolate mix. He poured the chocolate mix in the cup, and drowned it with milk. He set it in the microwave and put it on for a minute. He sauntered over to you massaging your shoulders while he waited for the beverage to warm up.

When the microwave signaled it was done he set it on the counter near you. You reached for it, but he frantically grabbed it from you. He took a sip from it to find it way too hot. He grabbed the milk and just poured in a dab more to cool it off he stirred it in. He took another sip to find it was a more suitable temperature, and pushed it towards you impressed with his work. You took a sip to find that it indeed was perfect. He sat in the seat next to you, and played with your hair as you finished the treat he made you. When you finished your drink you allowed yourself to go back into dreamland feeling safe in Groot's arms.

Seeing you had drifted off Groot carried you off to his room, just in case anymore bad dreams decided to come across you.

Sorry my Christmas stories are a bit short. Ill probably add a few more. You guys won't mind if I put a few more even if its after Christmas when they're put up. I promise that I won't put them way past Christmas.


	7. Why You Shouldn't Get Bored

Sorry for the super long wait. Thanks for staying with meh through all ducking writers block.

Rocket x Reader

So far your day had been very tedious. It seemed like nothing could make the day less boring. Seeing no other option you decided to annoy one of your fellow teammates. You began thinking out possible targets. Groot was too innocent and might be hurt if you tried to annoy him. Drax was way too literal you didn't want to explain the whole point of what you were doing. Gamora was an absolute no a dagger wielding assassin was not a force to be messed with. Peter well you'd annoy him, but thinking it over you decided that you had annoyed him enough this month. You grinned to yourself that only leaves Rocket. Being you, you decided to not make a plan and wing it.  
You quietly tip toed holding your breath determined not to alert Rocket of your presence. You were going to cure your boredom before it ate out the imagination that you had left. Putting on a michevious grin you pounced at Rocket's tail. He hissed and yelled at you in confusion,"What the absolute heck,(Y/N)!?" You didn't respond all you did was grin wider and continue playing with Rocket's tail you were down on all fours chasing it. Once you finally caught it you hug poor confused Rocket's tail. He sighed," You look like an idiot right now," he said agitatedly. "I don't care,"you whined," I'm bored and got nothing better to , either entertain me or let me play with your tail." He sighed and took a second to consider his choices,"Fine. You can play with my tail. Just don't distract me from my work,"he grumbled turning back to his work. Gently you ran your fingers through the fur on his tail. He began chuckling,"Stop it," he said doing his best to make it sound like an order even though he couldn't stop laughing. Deciding to end your love's torture you began to massage his tail. He instantly started purring. "(Y/N) stop it. I got to get this done,"he whined. You smirked and licked Rocket's tail knowing you had him wrapped around your fingers.  
"Hey Rocket you done with that yet?," Peter called out stepping into the room. "Oh I see you two are busy. Keep it PG guys stay away from R," he chuckled looking at the two of you. "Don't go. Help. She's a merciless monster," Rocket cried out. You grinned micheveously and pulled Rocket into your lap kissing his ear. "Nah you look fine," Peter said ignoring Rocket's pleas and walking out of the room. Rocket groaned stopping his struggling," I give up. If you can't beat em' join em'." He flipped you over kissing you smiled against Rocket's lips knowing you had won.

Sorry that was the shortest thing I've written, and probably pretty awful if it contains a bunch of mistakes I didn't even edit it.I might add onto it later. Im taking a break I know I know I just took one. I can't even do my home I have two F's guys soon it'll be three. How stupid is this I can't even do my homework. I always just pull up a story and read then I have to work on it during lunch or in the morning. Im writing this out in advisory when I should be doing homework. ? I have a math project that I haven't started and I have to turn it in early cause I'm going on a cruise for five days. I'll try to write during my cruise but no promises. My depressions getting worse I can feel it wish me good luck guys. Cuss at me in the comments if you want honestly I deserve it.I'll try and get something out for Valentine's Day it might be a bit late.


	8. I Told You To Stay Behind

ι ѕнαℓℓ мαкє тнιѕ α ℓσиg ¢нαρтєя

Rocket x Reader

"Rocket I told you I'm not going to stay behind," you exclaimed crossing your arms. Rocket groans and kicks a piece of grass"It's not safe. I don't want you on this mission. Gah why do you have to be so stubborn." You kneel down next to Rocket and hug him and whisper into his ear"Hush I'll be fine. I need to help innocent people could die Rocket." Rocket looks at you dejectedly and muttered weakly and hugs you tightly," I need you safe though." You sat down and pulled Rocket into your lap and held him closely knowing it'd be a while until you got to hold him close,"I promise. I'll do my best to stay safe."  
"Guys we have to go Thanos' men are advancing," Peter called out. Rocket sighed and looked into your eyes,"You better stay close to me and out of trouble." You nodded knowing if you didn't Rocket would most likely start loosing his fur. He held you close as he could longing for this moment could last forever, but he knew that wouldn't happen and reluctantly let go. He sighed letting you go and helped you up gently taking your hand. You smiled down at him and squeezed his hand assuringly,"Dont worry it'll be alright," you told him smoothly doing your best to calm him down. "Better be. Now come on we don't have anymore time for sap," he said covering up his worries and pulled you outside.  
You coughed nearly choking on all the black smoke. Outside looked awful the ground was blood stained innocent people lay beaten on the ground. You wrinkled your nose in disgust the sight just made your blood boil. You pulled out your gun releasing Rockets hand and aimed it in the direction of the sound of screaming innocents. The team stared at Peter waiting for his order. Peter nodded you could tell by his shaking fists that the sight displeased him as much as it displeased you. "C'mon (Y/N) your with us we have the west side of town," Rocket said beckoning you to join him and Groot.

You walked over to Rocket and Groot gripping your gun tightly trying to control your temper. The only thing on your mind is kicking Thanos butt. Rocket gave a little nod and you followed them west. The walk there was silent, but you were too frustrated with what was going on around you to care. Rocket carefully jumped on your shoulder and mumbled into your ear," Calm down if you walk into a fight this angry it'll make you a bit sloppy when fighting. We're going to save as many people as we can and we will get revenge  
A anguished cry for help came from a nearby building. You instantly ran in to help to see a young mother holding her frightened child, and one of Thanos' men holding a gun to her head. Instinctively you pushed him down grabbing your gun and shot him in the head. "Grab some supplies and go into your basement until the gunfire and chaos stops." After advising the poor shaking woman and making sure she was safe you headed for the door. There behind you was one of Thano' men. He aimed his gun at you and fired. Griot and Rocket had run in and Groot pulled the gun away from the man and broke his neck. Your vision was blurring you could barely make anything out or comprehend what had happened. You clutched your stomach in immense pain. Rocket ran over to you shouting something and held you close, slowly your world faded to black.  
Slowly you opened your eyes and found yourself in the infirmary in the Milano. Rocket gently set a hand on your forehead. He lightly smiled at you and said in a cracking voice,"It's nice to see you awake after a month and a half. Now before you say anything, yes we did save the villiage. Xander has taken the small village under their wing and are currently working on rebuilding it." "A month and a half it couldn't have been that long," you said slowly siting up. Rocket sat down next to you and carefully hugged you being careful with your stomach. "I almost lost you, (Y/N)" he said trembling and burning his face into the crook of your neck. "It's ok Rocky." you said soothingly rubbing his back. " I-I told you to stay behind. I knew it wasn't going to be safe." Slowly he looked up at you with glassy eyes. " I can't not help people you know that Rocky. I promise to be more careful next time," you say gently kissing him doing your best to soothe him.

Sorry that that took so long. I hope you all enjoyed it even though I rushed it's ending. I hope it wasn't too cliche.


	9. Groot's Tattoo

This was suggested by Dragon Girl. She came up with such an awesome plot. I'm just sorry I didn't post this sooner. Thanks again to her. ^~^  
You were sitting on the floor next to Groot. While Rocket was on a stool next to Groot sharpening a pocket knife. "Are you sure you want to do this? You really don't have to, Groot," you said looking up worriedly at Groot. "I am Groot," Groot said giving you a reassuring smile and protectively draped his arms around your waist. Groot gave Rocket a small nod and Rocket began to carefully carve into Groot using a pocket knife he had "burrowed" from someone.  
You squirmed around nervously seeing the pieces of bark Rocket was cutting off Groot's upper arm. Groot gently pulled you into his lap and kissed the top of your head. "Ease up, (Y/N). Groot doesn't have a lot of nerves he can barely feel this," Rocket insisted for the third time. You took a deep breath," Alright but you better do this right, Rocket. He's stuck with that for life or unless something tragic happens and we have to regrow him. We really don't want that to happen again." Rocket's face became solemn at the memory of when he almost lost his best friend,"I know (Y/N)," he stated softly. The room went quiet. Groot was itching to say something. You still couldn't understand him very well yet, and he wasn't sure what exactly to say to break the silence. He settled for just rubbing your back and waiting for the silence to clear.  
Peter stuck his head into the room." How's it going?" he asked uneasily sensing the tense mood. "Not as smooth as expected we just hit a bad topic," you said shakily. Groot looked back and fourth between you and Rocket. Then, he stared at Peter pleadingly. Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly," Oh I know, there's nothing music can't fix," he spoke cheerfully straightening his posture. He ran out of the room and came back with a stereo and slid the Awesome Mixtape into the cassette slot. The familiar music began to play and the atmosphere seemed to lighten. "But we've heard that tape a million times," Rocket sighed and swayed his tail to the beat despite that keeping his eyes on Groots upper arm. Groot softly hummed along to the music and you relaxed.  
"Groots okay," you told yourself silently. Groot softly whispered into your ear," We are Groot." You didn't need to understand Groot completely to understand what he meant. You knew the meaning of this one by heart. "I love you too," whispered back slowly closing your eyes. If you started to daydream about the time Groot made you a flower crown. You remembered the beautiful nature scene around you. It was a planet similar to Groot's home planet. A waterfall softly hummed in the distance and birds sang around you happily. Groot seemed so happy then. Looking up at him you see he's just as happy now. He gave you a proud grin and kisses the top of your head. He was so gentle for how strong he actually was. He was your gentle giant and you wouldn't trade him for any amount of units. Not even for all the units and treasures in the galaxy. Groot was your own treasure and you were so grateful for him.  
He had saved you. You shudder remembering flashes of the things the doctors did to you. They repeated the words relax (Y/N) this is a great honor you're going to help millions. You never got to help millions well at least not that way. They lied. They just wanted to see how much you could take before you broke. You almost did break. Instead of all those experiences hardening you they softened you. You were only vicious when protecting others. You were lucky Groot and Rocket came when they did. They were coming to shut the whole thing down. They were on the team by then, but they wanted to do this on their own. The "doctors" experimenting on you were following the ways of Rocket' "doctors". Rocket vowed to never let what happen to him happen to others. Groot just wanted to help his best friend any possible way he could. You smiled remembering when Groot carried you away from that terrible place.  
"All done," Rocket announced proudly. You looked at Groot's upper arm to see a perfect heart with G+(your first initial) neatly written in the middle. Groot looked down at the new craving and smiled at you. Softly he kissed you as Rocket walked away mumbling,"You're welcome." You smiled against Groot's lips knowing this would be something you would remember for forever.


	10. Snow Flurries

So so sorry guys for the wait. I just can't help but procrastinate a lot.

Peter insisted that we all stop by his home planet for a Terran holiday. I was excited I had visited Earth once undercover. I had seen it snow many years ago, and I hoped to witness it again. Peter smoothly landed the Milano in an abandoned field surrounded by trees. Quickly I pulled Rocket outside with me into the brisk air. Drax chuckled watching us and Groot stared out in amazement at the trees. Gamora shook her head at us and wrapped a blanket around herself. Peter yelled at us,"Don't go off to far." before we disappeared into the evergreen trees. Shivering I sat down, and Rocket sat in my lap leaning against me. He stared up at me confused and scolded," You're going to catch a cold like this (y/n). At least let me get you a coat." Instantly I shook my head," No I don't want to miss the snow. I just know it's going to start snowing soon." Rocket only became more confused and tilted his head asking perplexed "Snow?" I sniffled feeling my nose starting to run and nods explaining myself," When it becomes cold enough water freezes and falls from the sky. Each flake of frozen water know as snow is unique." Rocket leaned closer against you and wrapped his arms around you. Slowly and gently he rubbed your back trying to warm you up. Gratefully you embraced him running your finger through his soft fluffy fur closing your eyes. Unknowingly to you both it started snowing around you. Rocket yelped jumping up feeling snow hit his ear and whipped out his gun. "What is it?" you looked at Rocket worriedly. Rocket looked down embarrassed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
He muttered ,"I just felt something cold on my ear." Chuckling you smiled at Rocket and pulled him into your lap and kisses his cheek. "It's probably just the snow." You softly spoke to Rocket gently rubbing his ear. Slowly he set down his gun relaxing and kissed you lovingly wrapping his arms around your waist. You kissed back gently and listened to the soft purring noise that Rocket was emmiting. It may have been freezing out but in this moment you felt warm and comfortable. That is until Rocket and you were pelted by an icy snowball curtiousy of Peter. You growled and both you and Rocket sent two snowballs flying at Peter hitting him dead in the head. Gently you brushed off the snow off Rocket's fur and your choice of long sleeved shirt. Rocket pulled you behind a tree dodging the snowball. Peter silently cussed after seeing his snowball thud against the tree. Breathing deeply you scooped more snow and formed it into a ball numbing your hands slightly. Smirking you shot it right at Peter's head and ducked back behind the tree. Rocket smiled up at you proudly and chucked another snowball at Peter. Peter squealed seeing that he had been defeated and ran off.  
Rocket gently tugs you to the ground and pins you down kissing you. Rocket stared down at you lovingly,"Well aren't you beautiful with snow in your hair my snow princess." Slowly Rocket leaned down and gently nibbles on your neck and gently sucks. "R-Rocky," you gasped squealing and blushing bright red. He smiled down at you gently caressing your cheek and curls up on your chest. Looking around you marveled at how the snow had giving all the trees a light frosted look. Rocket scooped up a flower that had been dusted in snow and gently tucks it into your hair. Holding Rocket close you slowly fell asleep continuing to feel warm in Rocket's embrace.


	11. Pitter Patter

I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if it's too short.  
Rain coated the leaves and dampened the soil. Light squishing came from beneath Groot and your feet. The both of you walked side by side holding hands. Birds softly sang moving close to each other up in the trees, and using their wings to shield their young from the rain. You two had decided to go on a walk after the team had gotten into a fight. In short, the Milano was a wreck and only the two of you would speak to each other. Not much speaking usually occurred between the two of you. The both of you understood each other's needs and wants without speech. You shivered as your clothes began to get soaked and the cold damp fabric pressed against your skin. Groot pulled you close and scooped you up gently protecting you from the rain. He didn't really emit much heat but he made up for by gently wrapping you in vines and leaves. It was so peaceful out in the forest away from the noisy group. You smiled up at Groot gently snuggling closer against him. Groot smiled down at you practically glowing from all the rain. He flourished in the rain his leaves brightened making the color more vivid and small buds started to bloom on him. As the rain poured harder you only got colder shaking more even though Groot had tenderly wrapped you up. He looked down at you frowning and his leaves drooped even though he had received extra nourishment. Quickly he ran to the nearest motel trying hard not to bounce you up and down to much. You clung tight to him as the forest scenary flew by.  
A lady with a light blue tint to her skin checked you in and Groot paid for a night stay holding you closer. You blushed and the lady rolled her eyes at you. She looked up at Groot admiring though and you felt jealousy start to build up. Groot on the other hand didn't notice and ushered you to a room and shut the door. Gently he set you on the bed wrapping you in a blanket provided by the motel. "I am Groot?" he asked looking down at you worriedly. You had learned to understand him fairly well and you continued learning more as time passed. "No Groot I think I have a cold," you softly spoke looking up into his eyes lovingly. You knew you were lucky to have someone as sweet as him. He laid down on the bed next to you pulling you close against his chest. Gently he kissed your hair and softly whispered,"We are Groot," into your ear. "I love you too," you mumbled sleepily. You wrapped your arms around his neck softly kissing his rough lips. Gently he kissed back holding you close as if you would brake if he held you too tight. You stared up at Groot amazed how someone who can be so violent and powerful can also be so sweet and gentle. Softly he hummed to you. Everything was perfect and his humming was so soothing. Your mind started to go blank as you held Groot closer. You started to cough a bit before falling asleep. Groot stared down at you lovingly and slightly worried hoping you wouldn't catch a cold. Slowly he to fell asleep.


End file.
